The present invention relates to the new and distinct hosta plant, Hosta ‘Dancing Stars’ discovered by Mary Zwagerman in the summer of 2007 at a greenhouse in Zeeland, Mich. as a whole plant, uninduced somaclonal variation among a batch of Hosta ‘Dancing in the Rain’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,977. Hosta ‘Dancing Stars’ has been asexually propagated by tissue culture at a nursery in Piaseczno, Poland and the resultant asexually propagated plants have remained stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The most similar known hosta cultivars known to the applicant are: Hosta ‘American Sweetheart’ (not patented), Hosta ‘Eskimo Pie’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,290, Hosta ‘Dancing in the Rain’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,977, Hosta ‘Loyalist’ (not patented), Hosta ‘Night before Christmas’ (not patented) and Hosta ‘Sea Thunder’ (not patented). All of the above have whitish leaf centers and green to bluish-green leaf margins. Hosta ‘American Sweetheart’ has a lustrous leaf underside, longer leaves with a more sharply acute apex than the new plant. ‘Dancing in the Rain’ is not as thick substance in the leaf, the margin is not as wide, there is slightly less color separation between the margin and the center, and the growth rate is not as fast as the new plant. ‘Eskimo Pie’ has more rounded leaves with a bluer margin, more rugose leaf surface and the adaxial surface is more glaucous and retains this longer in the season. ‘Loyalist’ has a greener leaf margin with less blue than the new plant, and shorter flowering scape with fewer flowers. ‘Night before Christmas’ is a larger plant in habit and in individual leaf size, and the leaf has veins that are more impressed. ‘Sea Thunder’ has a lustrous leaf underside, narrower green margins and thinner leaf substance.
Hosta ‘Dancing Stars’ is unique from its parent sport, Hosta ‘Dancing in the Rain’, and all other hosta cultivars known to the inventor, in the following combined traits:                1. Leaves emerge glaucous on both surfaces.        2. Leaves emerge with blue-green margins and light yellow centers and develop into dark green margins with white centers by mid season.        3. Leaves with thick substance with white centers resistant to melting out in high temperatures.        4. Light lavender flowers on upright cream-colored scapes.        